Elliot Swann
Counselor Elliot Swann (Identification Number: 7992-13) was a high-ranking UAC lawyer, sent by the UAC Board of Directors to investigate strange occurrences on the Mars Base in Doom 3, in particular, Dr. Malcolm Betruger's teleportation experiments. He is always followed by Jack Campbell, his bodyguard. Swann also appears in the Doom 3 novels, which roughly follow the plot of the game. Unlike in the game, he is depicted as being somewhat cowardly, and at one point, Campbell has to force him to accompany him to Delta Labs. History His first appearance is the cutscene shown near the beginning of the game, in which he disembarks (with his bodyguard, Jack Campbell) from the same dropship that has taken the player to Mars. Shortly after, his character is expanded upon in another cutscene in which the player overhears a conversation between him and Doctor Malcolm Betruger. In following appearances, his primary objectives are to stop the transmission of the message that would alert the military reinforcements in Earth orbit, and consequently would allow the demons to hijack their spaceships and invade Earth. He and Campbell destroy the main communications equipment with Campbell's BFG 9000. He then contacts the Doomguy and tells him not to send the transmission via the satellite system. After either the player or Betruger sends the transmission to the fleet, Swann decides to head to the Delta Labs and stop Betruger himself. Unfortunately, at some point in Delta Labs, he is ambushed by a demonized Sergeant Kelly - now the monstrous Sabaoth - and gravely wounded. Counselor Swann is primarily seen in cutscenes as well as two notable points in the game: when he communicates directly with the player via a videocom in the satellite room, and then finally face to face when he gives the player his PDA so that he can access a restricted part of the base. At this point, he is gravely injured and speaks with great difficulty. At the end of the game, it is revealed that he died from his wounds. PDA Contents Audio Logs 'Heading to Communications Facility' This is the audio log of counselor Elliot Swann, dated November 15th, 2145. This entire research facility is in chaos. There's at least a 90% death rate among civilian personnel. Whatever Betruger unleashed is literally consuming the base. People have been turned into some sort of undead creatures that are relentless. Campbell and I are making our way towards the communications facility. We must stop all communications. If a distress call leaves the base, then everyone here and on Earth is doomed. 'Heading to the Caverns' This is the audio log of counselor Elliot Swann, dated November 16, 2145. Campbell and I were unable to reach the main portal in the Delta Complex, but that portal may be inconsequential to a more disturbing discovery. We have uncovered reference to another portal, created by the demons themselves - a passageway between Hell and Mars. We suspect it resides within the cavern somewhere near the archeological dig. The fleet is on its way. Campbell and I will attempt to move there and somehow either shut it down or destroy it. That... that... hellhole must be closed before the fleet arrives. Email 'Mars Research Post' (09-23-2145) Dear Counselor Swann, The Board has unanimously approved a resolution for a full operations review of the Mars Research Facility. You've been designated as our official representative in this matter and we suggest full preparation begin today. We expect a complete appraisal of all research developments. Both current and future directions must be brought inline with the Board's expectations. We must be able to control Dr. Betruger. His extra-dimensional research is a potential risk to the teleportation experimentation, which we can not afford. The Board considers teleportation the UAC's single most important scientific endeavor and is not willing to jeopardize it's dominance in this area of research. Anticipate a formal briefing and itinerary in the next few days. Sincerely, UAC Board Chairman 'Looking forward to your arrival' (10-02-2145) Counselor Swann, I was pleased to hear of the Board's decision to have you investigate the current state of the UAC on Mars. I've become more and more worried about Dr. Betruger's research direction and my hope is that this intervention will bring much needed changes. I've also learned that I've been reassigned by Dr. Betruger to a post back on Earth. Although this is disappointing I do fear for my own safety and sanity if I were to stay here. I hope your intervention won't be too late. I look forward to meeting with you back on Earth once your visit is concluded. Sincerely, Elizabeth McNeil 'UAC Board Review' (10-03-2145) Counselor Swann, I've been extremely patient with the Board to date, but the decision for a full operations review is hard for me to stomach. There is no need for you to come to Mars and there is no need for this review. All I need is more money and more time. The research being conducted here will change mankind in ways no one can imagine. Our research is beginning to yield amazing results which I cannot allow to be compromised. Don't waste your time coming here, Swann. You will only get in my way and impede the outstanding work we're doing here. Sincerely, Malcolm Betruger Trivia *When the player chooses to trust Swann and cancel the transmission of the message and then tries to retransmit it afterwards (as per Kelly's orders), the computer terminal stops and announces an Error, No Data and indicates that the transmission data has been erased by "UAC Administration User: E.Swann" indicating he could not take any chances in case Kelly or the Player decided to use it later. *The Player can kill Swann to power up the Soul Cube. Behind the scenes A Sergeant Swann was included in the lore of the Doom II: The Official Strategy Guide as one of the guide's 'narrators'. S